1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the N-carboxy cefadroxil disodium salt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cefadroxil is a well known antibiotic, which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,741: it is a broad spectrum antibiotic which is administered orally.